Shut Up and Dance
by Bloodsong
Summary: Because, admit it! You would do the same.


A/N:

This is all Pika La Cynqiue's fault. Her "Girls Next Door" fancomic is So Much Fun and I heart it so hard! Find her on Deviant Art and here on Fanfiction! This little story puts Sarah and Chris in their twenties without the broohaha of living one floor above their respective stalkers.

And, well, let's be honest. All of us would LOVE to do this.

Labyrinth belongs to Henson, Phantom of the Opera belongs to Weber, Dune belongs to Herbert and Song belongs to me.

* * *

Song made her way back to her group, carefully carrying three glasses of fruity alcoholic deliciousness. It was Friday night, the girls had had a stress-soaked week at work and now it was time to dance it all away.

"Sex on the Beach for Sarah, Electric Blue Boogaloo for Chris and a mimosa for me. Cheers, girls!" They clinked glasses and downed half the contents.

"It would be cheaper to do shots," Sarah grumbled. Song shook her head.

"I am NOT going to drag your semi conscious ass out..." Song's head whipped towards the bar.

"Song?" Chris asked, taking the mimosa away when Song's hand started to tremble. "What is it?"

"Tall, Fey and Sparkling at nine o'clock!" Song gasped. Sarah and Chris craned their necks. At the bar stood a man. A Goblin King, actually, dressed in leather and _dominating_ the space around him with...glitter. More and more female heads, and a few male, were snapping to attention. Sarah groaned.

"Oh gods above and below!" Song's lips slithered into a wicked smile.

"Sarah! Now's your chance! You have approximately fifteen seconds to grab him before the ravenous hordes descend."

"Are you sure?" Chris asked. Sarah pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Yes, quite sure." Song's head whipped back, gaping at her Fey-touched friend.

"You're NOT going to rescue him?" She asked, aghast. Sarah flicked her fingers in the Fey's direction.

"No power, no stars, nothing."

"Then I will!"

"SONG!" Song ignored the howl of the too much protesting lady and stalked towards the Fey. A few females had already found him. Song grinned and channeled her inner Jessica.

"Move it, girls," She snarled through smiling teeth. A path cleared for her and her smile turned downright predatory as she latched onto a silk covered male arm. The contact made her inner fangirl dissolve into happy shiny bubbles.

"You're with me, Jareth. Let's dance." She tugged him towards the dance floor. He followed for two steps before trying to take his arm back. She went with the jerk and grinned at his neck. She knew better then to look into his eyes.

"You are not Sarah," He said dismissively. Oh, what a voice! The fangirl bubbles spun in a whirlwind and splattered all over the floor of her mind.

"I'm not THE Sarah, but she is a friend of mine and I know the story." Her gaze skipped the face to admire the glittery hair. "Considering she's glaring daggers into my back as we speak, it would improve your esteem if you enjoyed someone else's company. Also, I won't try to eat you alive like the ravenous horde trying to bear down on us." Her eyes slid carefully past his and fixated on his nose.

"Your scent betrays you, woman."

"It's Song, Your Majesty and while my libido is celebrating Christmas, my birthday and Samhain in your presence, that's ALL it gets." She tugged again. "Don't look back." When the Goblin King did look back, she rolled her eyes and yanked. He stumbled an inch forward and she took it, dragging him to the dance floor. "I SAID don't look back!"

"Are all human women that...predatory?" He asked, sounding a bit shocked. They made it safely and Song swallowed hard before reaching up and laying her palm against his cheek, turning his gaze back to her. "Don't you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me." The DJ smoothly rolled in _Let's Dance_ and Song couldn't help the bubbling laugh as she took Jareth's hands and started dancing. The Goblin King looked at her bemusedly as he effortlessly matched her. It wasn't long before he took over, spinning her around and pulling her back against him. Song's inner fangirl turned to steam.

"You're holding back, Miss Song," He breathed in her ear. Song frantically sought out Sarah, standing at the edge of the floor doing her damnedest to kill with her eyes. The smile became a leer.

"Shut up and dance with me."

"As my lady wishes." Song happily gave him the lead and soon they were dancing at a near professional level. "Near" because Song stumbled once or twice. His Majesty was not so ungraceful. _Let's Dance_ mixed right into _Animals_ and Song laughed again. He looked at her, she smiled, locked her fingers behind his head and pulled him down for a kiss. Libido exploded in sparkles and inner fangirl flew off at light speed. It was one hell of a kiss, even with lips closed and him not participating. Sparkles and electricity galore! A steadily growing growl behind her broke the spell and Song skipped back, panting.

"Thank you, Goblin King!" Song spun, grabbed Sarah's arm and essentially threw her into the Fey's arms. "Make sure she's back by morning without any physical, mental and emotional injury and she can walk, talk and think for herself!" Jareth looked down at a stunned Sarah, then inclined his head to Song.

"So sworn."

"HEY!" Sarah's protest was swallowed up by the large, smoky, glittery POOF. Song backed up another step and bumped into Chris, who dug talons into her shoulders.

"Did you just give my best friend to the Fey stalker?" Song smirked.

"You have the love of your life, Chris. Mine died. Sarah is now in the arms of hers, whether she admits it or not. He promised not to hurt her and he'll bring her back on time. Didn't you feel the promise?" The talons let go.

"She's going to kill you."

"I SNOGGED the Goblin King!" Song leaned against Chris, her knees finally catching up to her hormones. "Let's call it a night."


End file.
